


The Three Lights

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-01-01
Updated: 1994-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff happens that makes no sense. A very old story fragment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Lights

**Author's Note:**

> At the time this was written, this was probably intended to be the conclusion of the Elkandu saga.

Once upon the summer's sun in the great land of Hannaderres, five people stood near the Throne of the Hands. A stranger would have said that these children have no right to be in this royal and sacred land, yet to the people of Hannaderres, seeing them there like this was an everyday occurrance.

Keolah looked to Khanis, Hawthorne, Kithra, and Moonstone and said bluntly, "Seeroh has disappeared."

The tunnels were lined with skulls and bones of Elves long dead, killed during the Festival of Lights long ago, when the mountain was called Shazdelle.

The tunnels finally lead to a large cavern, in the center of which stood a large cylendral crystal. The top of this crystal was relatively flat except for a retangular cavity. Keolah walked up to the crystal and found that it hardly reached up to her waist. Even though the crystal was beautiful, it was dark.

"What now?" said Keolah to the others.

"Wait a minute," said Hawthorne, "Remember the Cherry Door and the Key of Cherry? The door was made of the same substance as the key. Could it be the same in this case? Is there not one key of which we have not found the door to?"

"The Crystal Key?" asked Keolah.

"Telkash once said it was for opening the door to the imagination." said Hawthorne, "Try the rectangle."

Keolah got out the Crystal Key and inserted it into the cavity. She took a deep breath and turned the key. It turned. Slowly, the crystal began to glow. Without warning, the crystal thrust out of the ground, revealing more crystal beneath it. There was now a crystal pillar, with its top at nearly twice the height of Keolah. Then, a bright beam of light shone out of the mirror of the Crystal Key. This light hit the far wall and instantly vaporized the granite in a circle that was a foot in diameter yet nine feet off the ground. It allowed the bright beam of light into another cavern.

"Let's go in," said Keolah. They walked through a short tunnel into the next cavern.

In the center of this cavern stood a pool of water that had two beams of light directed at it. One of these beams was the pure white one from the pillar room, and the other was a bright silver-blue beam from the surface. It was sunlight.

Directly across the pool from the pillar light, a pole with a decagon was erected. From the center of the geometric figure, a four inch long metal rod pointed directly at the pool. 

"A decagon," pondered Keolah, "Ten corners, Ten Rings. Hawthorne, do you suppose..."

"There are hooks at each of the sides on the decagon," Hawthorne said, "It is conceivable that the Rings should be placed here."

"Let's do it," said Keolah. One by one, each of the Children surrendered their Rings reluctantly and placed them in their proper places on the decagon. As each one of the Rings was put into place, a beam of the color of the Ring glowed toward the end of the rod. When Khanis finally sighed and placed her fire ring on the topmost side of the decagon, the red beam met the others at the end of the rod.

The colored light came together to form a single glow. Each of the rings ceased to pulse with the intense power that had once been invested in them. At once, the rings melted into ordinary metal. The rod continued to glow more intensely until finally it fired a beam of golden light to the pool.

Three Lights now continued to shine on the pool. The Three Lights melded together into a single pure white light. The pool glowed so intensely that it would have been blinding had it not been the light of the three greatest powers on Lezaria: the earth, the sky, and time. There was more magic in this room than there was in all Lezaria. This power, unlike that of Shadow Rock, was pure and good. No darkness tainted the pure Three Lights. 

The Three Lights glowed brighter every second. Suddenly, a deep voice spoke, "You have at last freed the power of the Three Lights. For centuries, we have been the prisoners and slaves of those who wished to do evil, to corrupt the pure land of Lezaria. The one you know as se  
Elkandu Denahbi inprisoned two of the Three Lights in the Ten Rings and the Crystal Key, intending them to do his bidding. Sardill could never enslave the great sun and stars, though. This one light saved the other two by sacrificing a single bright star. Yet, that one star could  
easily have been the entire light. 

"At last, your pure and unselfish thinking has at last reunited the Three Lights: the Earth Light, the Time Light, and the Sky Light. In doing this, you have also saved the bright star Shazmar. May light shine over Lezaria untainted for all time!"

The Three Lights had nearly reached the limits of tolerance when they grew, and spread. They soared out of the very walls themselves into freedom, freedom over the bright land of Lezaria.

The children raced out of the caverns. There was silver-blue Sky Light everywhere, one of the Three Lights. Soon, they settled into the peaceful and free semi-darkness of night. In the sky were more stars than there should have been. The Sky Light had been restored to its fullest heights. Even the blue star Shazmar shined in the sky.

"Delven, Hawthorne, Children," cried Keolah, "When all that was dark is silver-blue, then evil is gone and all is true!"

"You're right, Keolah!" Khanis cried, "It's true, now!"

"The Key of Cherry spoke of doors of wisdom and imagination," said Keolah, "The Cherry Door was the door of wisdom, and this must be imagination. I must have misinterpreted all of the rhymes we encountered!"

Then the Three Lights called in a single voice, and it was the joined voice of all the people that had ever lived or were to live on Lezaria, and had dared to dream of a better future. "Infinite joy and untimate truth! The Song is at last complete! No, the Song is only now beginning again!"

"When does the blue star Shazmar sing of evil leaving and never returning?" sang Keolah, the sudden joy engulfing her and the children as well. They all began to dance and sing, as did all of Lezaria. The great single land of Lezaria was now free and joyful. The Three Lights were at last united.

"Stars shine bright against the night to hold back fright with silver light!" sang Keolah, "The star above shines silver-blue with the light of a thousand eyes, tiz true."

"When silver-blue light, golden light, and crystal white light come together," rang the Three Lights, "Comes an endless freedom and truth."

"All that brought them together was Hope," said Hawthorne, her still-childlike voice piercing through the singing that had come from nowhere, "Truth, Faith and Hope."

"And Friendship, Love, and Trust," added Keolah.

"All we hold as true and good," added Delven, "The Water, Stone, the Hills, the Wood."

"And Courage, but overall was Hope, which always dares to defy the powers of evil," said Hawthorne.

As the children went into the second verse of the Sky Light Song, Keolah felt herself surrounded by the Three Lights. Her body began to become less substantial. Keolah felt as though she were becoming part of the Sky Light itself. That was, in fact, what was happening. As the children finished the Sky Light Song and went on to another, they did not notice one bright new star shining in the sky, where once there had only been darkness.


End file.
